Shockwave
Basic Information Name: Shockwave Alias: Longarm Prime, Director, Cybertron Intelligence Allegiance: Decepticons (Pretends to be an Autobot) Position: Deep-cover spy Journal: deceptivespy Canon Point: Following his capture and return to Cybertron following the events of Endgame, Part 2. Room Number: Room 205 Roommate: Minato Arisato Age: Millions of stellar cycles old Weapon: A large claw-mounted energy cannon that he uses in his H-tank altmode and crane modes (where it morphs into the crane itself) Accent: Vaguely David Warner-like Date of Creation: June 15th, 2009 History Spah's sappin' mah Wasp! Shockwave was recruited into the Decepticon cause during the Great War millions of years ago by Megatron, Supreme Commander of the Decepticons as Shockwave's mass changingabilities made him uniquely suited to undercover and espionage missions. With the ability to mimic a wide range of Autobot shapes and forms, tracking Shockwave would be exceedingly difficult. Unfortunately, the Decepticons were defeated and went into hiding in the fringes of deep space for millions of megacycles. Though in hiding, Megatron was still laying plans for the conquest of Cybertron. While he and a few trusted soldiers searched the cosmos for the AllSpark, the artifact which Megatron believed would lead the Decepticons to victory, Shockwave was sent to infiltrate the Autobot Elite Guard, which controlled and protected Cybertron, climb the ranks of its Intelligence division and help take the organization down from the inside when it came time for the Decepticons made another move. To that end, Shockwave enrolled in Autoboot Camp. Named 'Longarm' because of his ability to extend his arms by his drill sergeant Sentinel Minor, Shockwave's fellow recruits were Ironhide, Bulkhead, Wasp, and Bumblebee. While Wasp, Ironhide, and Sentinel Minor ridiculed the slow-witted but kind Bulkhead and the eager to prove himself Bumblebee, 'Longarm' attempted to stay out of it, though he made a token attempt to get his platoonmates to back off, though in order to stay below Sentinel Minor's radar (as the slaghead was pretty vindictive and cruel to recruits he didn't like), he made no concentrated effort to get the others to back off or befriend Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They were unimportant to Shockwave's mission. ...Until Bumblebee overheard Shockwave sending a transmission to Megatron, updating the Decepticon leader of his mission. Luckily, however, it was not Longarm 'Bee came to suspect, but rather the bootlicking, toadying, arrogant Wasp, who he saw leaving the same warehouse he'd heard the transmission came from (it's not clear what Wasp was doing there or why he did not hear Shockwave either). As Longarm had declared his intentions to enter Cybertron Intelligence, Bumblebee was quick to come to his fellow recruit with the news that Wasp was in fact a Decepticon spy. Shockwave first suggested that Bumblebee unmask Wasp as the 'traitor' all on his own to change Sentinel Minor's opinion of him. Unfortunately, 'Bee's attempts to unmask Wasp only got him into deeper trouble with Sentinel Minor, who took out his anger on the whole platoon, and Ironhide and Wasp stepped up their bullying of the yellow kid-appeal 'bot. Annoyed, Shockwave secretly switched the training guns to live ammunition during a training exercise, hoping to offline Bumblebee. This failed, due to the timely intervention of Bulkhead, though Sentinel Minor did inadvertantly get a tower dropped on him by Bulkhead. So...that was awesome. He survived, though, which is less awesome. Learning that Sentinel Minor was planning a surprise inspection of their bunks, Shockwave discreetly planted a Decepticon communicator-''his'' Decepticon communicator-among Wasp's personal effects, then alerted Bumblebee of the inspection, and that this was his last chance to find the evidence he needed to incriminate Wasp. Using one of his extending limbs to trip Wasp, Bumblebee palmed the key to Wasp's locker as he helped the green 'bot up. This allowed him access to the locker and the planted Decepticon communicator. With this evidence presented to him, Wasp was carted off to be incarcerated as a traitor (which would lead to his escape megacycles later, totally deranged and warped by his experiences, later ending in his transformation into the technorganic 'Predacon', Waspinator (long story). Unfortunately, despite the newfound respect 'Bee's discovery gave Sentinel Minor, Bumblebee was still assigned to a dead-end space bridge repair crew when he took the blame for the tower being dropped on Sentinel Minor to prevent Bulkhead from being washed out by the angry sergeant. Shockwave, as 'Longarm' would continue to keep in contact with his two 'buddies' even as he joined and climbed the ranks of Cybertron Intelligence, eventually reaching the rank of 'Prime', and Director of the division. Subterfuge, the Saturday Morning Cartoon Way Stellar cycles later, Megatron would re-establish contact with Shockwave from 22nd-century Earth to begin construction of a space bridge that would allow the Decepticon forces to take Cybertron from within, with the help of Megatron's human captive, Isaac Sumdac, former head of Sumdac Systems. Hoping to alert the earthbound Autobots under the command of Optimus Prime of the traitor's existence, Sumdac secretly bounced the transmission to the Autobot base in Detroit. Upon learning of the Decepticon spy, Bumblebee immediately assumed it to be the recently-escaped Wasp. He reported this information to Longarm Prime, for all the good it did him. Shockwave's next order from Megatron was to locate the leading Transformer space bridge expert so he could be captured, and brought to earth to proceed with the plan. Shockwave was rather surprised to learn that expert was already on earth...because he was Bulkhead. This led to the Autobot's capture, and the completion of Megatron's space bridge, wherein Shockwave revealed his deception to the captured Autobots, confident of their imminent destruction...which didn't happen. Neither did the invasion of Cybertron via the space bridge. Though his cover as Longarm Prime remained intact, Optimus's forces were now aware of his true identity and were trying to get word to the Elite Guard and the Autobot Supreme Commander, Ultra Magnus. Depsite his best efforts, Shockwave knew his time was nearly up, especially after a Cybertron Intel agent named Blurr who had been stationed on Earth made it back to Cybertron with news that Wasp was no traitor and a double agent remained on Cybertron. Unfortunately, he came to Longarm Prime with this information...who promptly revealed himself to Blurr, trapped him inside a facility and crushed him, apparently to death. Shockwave later gave the Blurrcube to his assistant Cliffjumper to 'dispose of'. Blurr's fate remains unknown. Growing increasingly paranoid that his cover was going to be blown, and unable to contact Megatron, who was MIA, Shockwave took matters into his own hand. As Cliffjumper came to arrest the traitor, all he found was the broken, nearly offline of Ultra Magnus, at Shockwave's hands. The Autobot symbol of office, the Magnus Hammer, was missing, stolen by the Decepticon, who went underground, awaiting Megatron's return. The End...? Shockwave's hideout was eventually discovered by the space bridge displaced Autobot medic Ratchet and the human police officer Captain Fanzone, who was forced to fight them off. Ratchet was able to retake the Magnus Hammer and escape back to Earth, while events arranged themselves so Shockwave found himself once more in the presence of his lord, Megatron, onboard the dormant Autobot super weapon Omega Supreme, with the comatose body of Omega's handler, former Intel agent Arcee, inside of who's mind were the access codes Megatron needed to take control of the gigantic Autobot. It was at this point that Shockwave returned to his true Decepticon colours. Retreating to earth's moon with Megatron, the head of Starscream (don't ask) and Shockwave's less-competent version Lugnut, Shockwave was able to forcibly extract the codes from Arcee and assisted in the construction of three Omega Supreme clones, the 'Lugnut Supremes' that Megatron would use to destroy the Autobots. While Megatron and Lugnut attacked Detroit, Shockwave remained behind on the moon to confront his old platoonmates Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Though Shockwave possessed great physical power, he relied primarily on the element of surprise and stealth to fight, and so one solid blow from Lugnut incapacitated him. Megatron was soon defeated, and Shockwave was returned to Cybertron as a captive with his lord, and Lugnut. Personality Shockwave is a paragon of Decepticon, well, deception. As a deep-cover agent he is cold, calculating, and paranoid about his cover being blown. Rendering those who might discover the truth about him 'offline' or otherwise is an acceptable action for Shockwave. As a Decepticon, he is a shadow warrior, and participated in the Great War against the Autobots millions of years ago. He sees no problems fighting dirty, cheating, and getting the drop on enemies. Striking hard from the shadows and withdrawing quickly is his modus operandi. Also of note that, unusually for a Decepticon, he is utterly loyal to Megatron, the Decepticon Supreme Commander, without the more...zealous aspects of other utterly loyal Decepticon soldiers such as Lugnut. Having said that, he is extremely overconfident. When he is sure of victory, he has no problem revealing himself and the entirety of his evil plans to his victims. He is a Saturday morning cartoon villain, after all. This overconfidence led to his cover as Longarm being exposed and having to go underground to survive before he rejoined Megatron. Abilities *Shockwave is capable of transformation into a vehicle altmode. As a military hardware Decepticon, his primary altmode is an H-shaped tank, but he also has a rather unique ability to control and reshape his own mass. This allows him the ability a second robot mode and a secondary vehicle altmode, which he used to create the identity of 'Longarm', an Autobot who eventually achieved the rank of Prime and became Director of Cybertron Intelligence, a division of the Autobot Elite Guard. *He is also capable of switching the colour of his body between his Autobot colours and his true Decepticon colours. He can wear his Autobot colours as Shockwave, and he can wear his Decepticon colours as Longarm. *His mass-shifting abilities allow him to extend his arms to reach distant objects or his legs to gain a better view. This is what led his boot camp sergeant, then Sentinel Minor (now Sentinel Prime) to give him the name 'Longarm' *He is able to use his horns to interface with other Cybertronians in an effort to forcefully extract information from them. It was in this way that Shockwave gained the command codes for Autobot superweapon Omega Supreme from Omega's original handler, Arcee. Relationships Canon Megatron-''' '''Lugnut- Starscream-''' '''Bumblebee- Bulkhead- Ultra Magnus- Sentinel Prime- Wasp- Blurr- Arcee- The Telos Coming soon! Links Entries, and logs coming soon! Tropes: Cyber Cyclops, Voluntary Shapeshifting , Have You Told Anyone Else, Secret Identity, The Mole-All handily taken from Shockwave's character page on TV Tropes.com!